


Up Close And Personal

by miss_grey



Series: What We Do In The Dark [13]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Nix being sexy as fuck, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hunter carwood lipton, hunter dick winters, superntural au, vampire nix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: Harry had this crazy idea that involved Dick and Carwood training with Nix in order to better prepare them for dealing with the Chicago coven vamps.  That means intensive training sessions in close quarters.  Nix is happy to oblige.





	Up Close And Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Nix owns my ass.
> 
> PS: I refer to this chapter in my head as "Super Sexual Tension pt 1" lol. I hope you all enjoy :)

 

 

 

Nix pulled into the drive, headlights shining on the front of the house.  His pulse kicked up a notch again—his blood had been thrumming with anticipation for two days, and now he was here again.  He’d wanted this, hoped for it, prayed for it, since the moment he’d left.  It had been a challenge the last time he was here, but it was harder being away.  Nix shook his head at his own antics.  It shouldn’t be like this.  But it was. 

He threw the car into park and grabbed his things out of the backseat.  As he bounded up the porch steps, a shadow filled the front door and then the light shifted.  Nix stared at Dick—tall and lean and strong, arm braced on the door jamb, soft smile in place, blue eyes fixed on Nix.  And _fuck,_ Nix could get used to being greeted like that.  He took the remaining step up to the door so that he stood right in front of Dick.  “Hey Red,” he murmured, “it’s good to see you.”  _I missed you._

“You too,” Dick said, eyes flickering over Nix’s face.  “Come on in, Nix.  The room is all ready for you.”

“Thanks,” Nix said, brushing past Dick as he entered.  Their shoulders touched and a shiver went through Nix.  “Hey Lipton!”  He called as he made his way through the living room.

“Hi, Nix!”  Lipton called back as Nix entered the hallway. 

He pushed the office door open and paused, duffle falling to the floor.  The office was more of a bedroom now.  The desk was gone and a futon sat in its place—not fancy, but still comfortable looking.  At least, a hell of a lot more comfortable than an army cot.  And the blankets that had shielded the window last time were gone, replaced by a sheer curtain.  Nix frowned and made his way over to the window.  It was blocked entirely from the outside…almost like someone had boarded it up.  Nix fought to swallow past the lump in his throat.  Dick had done this.  For him.  Nix cleared his throat and set his bag down before hauling his cooler into the kitchen.  Dick sat at the table, waiting for him.  “The room looks really nice,” Nix said.  “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”  Dick said.  Then the hunter watched silently as Nix started unloading bottles of blood into the fridge.  Nix felt a prickle of self-consciousness, but he pushed it aside.  He had nothing to be ashamed of.  Dick knew what he was.  Dick had invited him back here anyway.

When the blood was stashed away, Nix straightened and came to stand in front of Dick.  “How are you?”

Dick gazed up at Nix, red hair glinting in the kitchen lights.  “I’m okay.  I’m…good.  You?”

Nix smiled down at Dick.  “Good.”  He pulled out the chair next to Dick and settled, his knee bumping Dick’s under the table. Dick didn’t pull away.  “So… you were a little vague on the phone.  What exactly do you want me to do?”

Dick shifted in his seat and folded his hands together on the table.  “We want you to train with Lip and I.  We want to be prepared in case more of the Chicago coven shows up when we’re not at home.”  Dick shrugged.  “We were hoping you’d be able to help us.”

Nix licked his lips.  “Train how?”

“We’d like to know what vampires are actually…capable of.  And we’d like to learn how to counter it.”

Nix swallowed.  “You’re a hunter, Dick.  You know what vampires are capable of.”

“Only in theory.”  Dick insisted.  “Aside from you, I haven’t had much contact with them.  I was taught to hunt them during the day, while they were sleeping.”  Nix winced, but tried to hide it.  He felt Dick’s knee nudge his softly under the table, saw Dick’s hand twitch, almost as if he wanted to reach out.  “Not….”  Dick shook his head, sighing.  “I’m sorry, I knew this was gonna be…difficult.  But….”  Dick frowned.  “Look, Nix, we don’t have to, if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No.  I’ll…I’ll do it.  I _do_ think you should be as prepared as you can be.  And I, uh….”  Nix swallowed thickly again.  “I trust you, Dick.”  Dick’s eyes softened, and his leg definitely brushed against Nix’s again, a little more solidly this time.  “What exactly do you want to learn?”

“Your speed.  Your strength.  Last time you were here, you mentioned…you could smell my blood.  Things like that would be really helpful, in case we have to face the Chicago vampires at night.”

“And Lipton wants this training too?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.  When did you guys wanna start?”

Dick shrugged.  “I’m up for tonight, if you are.  We’ve got a couple floodlights set up in the backyard so we can see enough to practice.”

“Sure,” Nix said.  “Just…uh, let me grab a bottle first, alright?”

“Of course.”

Nix grabbed a bottle from the fridge and settled back at the table, expecting Dick to leave him to it, but he didn’t.  Instead, he sat there and watched Nix pop the cap off and take a swig.  His eyes traced Nix’s throat as he swallowed.  Nix had to hold back a wheeze.  Was he dreaming?  Seriously, was this all a dream?  Had he died and somehow made it to Heaven?  He didn’t waste any time messing around.  He downed the bottle in record time.  “Alright.”  He said, standing.  “I’m good now.  Let’s go.”

As they passed the living room, Dick called “Hey Lip, we’re gonna get started.  You coming?”

“Yeah, be there in a sec.”

Dick led Nix to the backyard where they turned on the floodlights.  It lit a large section of the yard.  The grass shimmered wetly in the lights—perhaps from an afternoon shower.  Dick took a stance in the middle of the light, arms crossed.  A few moments later, Lipton had joined them, though he took a seat on the back steps of the house, content, apparently, to watch for the moment.

“So… where do we start?”  Dick asked.  His feet were planted in a fighter’s stance and Nix could see even from this distance that his hands were trembling. 

“Let’s ease into it,” Nix said.  “The things you’re asking will require us to, uh… get very _up close and personal.”_

“Alright.  So, what, then?”

Nix sauntered up to Dick so that they stood nearly chest to chest.  “I’m going to show you something.”  Nix murmured.  He closed his eyes, leaned forward, and took a deep breath—he could smell the warm sweetness rolling off Dick’s skin, could hear his heart thumping.  He opened his eyes and looked up to find Dick staring down at him, eyes wide.  “You wanted to know about a vampire’s sense of smell,” Nix explained, voice low.  “Last time I was here, I told you the smell of your blood woke me.  You asked if that was normal.”  Nix’s eyes held Dick’s.  “You’re a special case, Dick.  I can show you the difference between you and Lipton, if you want.  But first: no cuts, right?  You’re all healed?”

“All healed.”  Dick gulped.

“May I?”  Dick nodded mutely.  Nix leaned in again and inhaled deeply, face just a few inches from Dick’s collarbone.  “I can smell you.  Now I want you to start walking in that direction and I’ll let you know when I can’t smell you anymore.”

Dick gulped, and Nix could see his hands quivering, just slightly.  “Alright.”  Then he started to back away from Nix before turning and walking.  He passed out of the reach of the light.  Then further.  Nix’s eyes could still make him out in the shadows.  Then further, past where Nix could see.  “Dick!”  Nix called.  “I lost you.  Where are you?”

A moment later, Dick jogged back into the light, breathing a bit heavier than he should’ve been.  “I was almost to the property boundary.”  He eyed Nix carefully for a second.  “You could really smell me all the way over there?”

“Yeah.”  Nix shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked slightly on his feet.  “And if you were bleeding, triple it.”

“Wow.”  Dick gaped, eyes flickering over Nix’s face.

“Curious, Lipton?”  Nix called over his shoulder.

“Uh…sure.”  Lipton strolled over to stand beside Nix. 

Nix leaned in and took a deep breath of his scent.  “Alright.  Start walking.”

Lipton had just passed the edge of the light when Nix called “I just lost you!”

As Lipton hurried back, Dick sidled up next to Nix and gazed down at him.  “Why the difference, Nix?”

Nix thought about looking away, but decided not to at the last minute.  Better Dick understand.  Things would end up getting much more personal than this by the time he’d given Dick everything the man had asked for.  “Attachments play a part.  Emotional ones, physical ones.”  Nix shrugged.  He could see both Dick and Lipton blush lightly in the floodlights.  “I can find you easier than Lipton.  If you’re dealing with a vampire you trust, it can be a good thing.  I could find you.  If it’s a vampire you don’t trust, it’s a bad thing.  If you’re bleeding…well, it can send our senses into overdrive.  You know a vampire can lose control like that.  The scent of fresh blood makes us more dangerous.  But you could also use it to your advantage.  We don’t think straight when we’re hungry.”  Nix glanced between the two hunters.  “Is this the kind of information you wanted?”

Lipton nodded his head numbly and Dick croaked “Yeah.”

“Did that overwhelm you, or can you guys handle something else?”

Dick shook himself out of his shock.  “Something else.”

Nix nodded.  “My hearing and vision are better than yours as well.  Vampires can see pretty well in the dark, at least at short distances.  If you want, we can turn the floodlights off and I’ll let you know how far I can see you?”

“Alright.”

“Before you go, Dick.  I can hear your heartbeat.”

Dick’s heart leapt in his chest at that admission.

Nix quirked a brow.  “And I just heard it do that.  The more nervous you are, or scared…the easier it will be for a vampire to hear you.”

Dick gulped.  “Alright.  Good to know.”  He rolled his shoulders.  “Hey Lip, will you turn the lights off?  I’ll start walking once you do.”  As soon as Lipton turned them off, Dick started a brisk walk.

“I can’t hear your heartbeat anymore!”  Nix called, “But I can still hear you breathing.  And I can still see you!”  Dick continued.  “I can’t hear you breathe anymore, but I can hear your footsteps.  And I can still see you!”  Further.  Further.  “I can’t see you anymore.  But I can hear your footsteps.”  Further.  “Dick, stop!  I can’t hear you anymore!”  It took even longer this time for Dick to come back. 

“Where were you?”  Lipton asked.

Dick ran a shaking hand through his sweaty hair and glanced between Lipton and Nix.  “I made it all the way to the boundary then started following it back toward the front of the house.”  Dick heaved a deep breath and turned fully to Nix.  “I can’t believe your senses can do all that.”

Nix nodded.  “Our sense of taste and touch is heightened as well, but I don’t think that’s…relevant…in this context.”

“God,” Lipton muttered, “how did we never know this?  Dick, how did we never know this?”

Dick shrugged, still looking shocked. 

Nix took pity on both of them.  “Like you both suspected, we vampires don’t tend to advertise these things.  It makes it harder for us to hunt when you all know what our weapons are.”

Lipton nodded.  “Well, uh…thanks, then.  Really.  I think that’s enough for me for tonight, though.  I’m beat.”

Nix and Dick watched him walk back to the front of the house.  Then Nix turned to Dick.  “Did it freak you out?”

Dick shrugged, helpless.  “Yeah.”  He sighed, rolling his shoulders to loosen the tension that had built up there.  “But I asked.  It’s what I needed to know.”

“Sure you can handle more?”  Nix shoved his hands back into his pockets.  “Because, honestly, Dick…the rest is gonna be a lot more…physical.”  Nix rocked slightly on his feet.  “You want to know how strong I am?  How fast I am?  I’m gonna have to touch you.”

“I know, Nix.  It’s fine.”

Nix quirked a brow.  “Is it?”

Dick huffed a breath.  “Yeah.”

The corner of Nix’s mouth tugged up into a small smile.  “Alright.”  He nodded his head toward the front of the house.  “Let’s call it a night, huh?  Plenty of time tomorrow for more.”  They turned the floodlights off and made their way to the front of the house, walking side by side, but still not touching.  Dick’s arms were folded across his chest and Nix’s hands were still shoved deep in his pockets, in the most non-threatening pose he could take.  “You smell really good, by the way,” he murmured.  “In case you were wondering.  Really good.  Better than anyone else.”

Dick blushed, and Nix could hear his heartbeat ramp up again.  “Like food?”  He joked, though his heartrate gave him away.

“No,” Nix smiled, “Like…well.  Like something else.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

After Lipton and Dick retired for the night, Nix chose a book from the shelf and settled himself on the couch.  He was five pages in when his phone lit up with a text.  He glanced at it, curious, and realized it was from Dick.  Raising a curious brow, Nix opened the message.  “ _Can you hear my heartbeat from in here?”_

Nix smirked.  “ _Yes.  I can hear your breathing as well.”_

“Nix.”  Dick whispered, from his bedroom.  “Can you hear this?”

Nix texted _“Yes, Dick.  I can hear that too.”_

The next thing he knew, Dick’s bedroom door was pulling open and Dick was striding through the room to stand in front of Nix.  “This whole time?”  Dick demanded.

“Yes.”  Nix admitted.  He gazed up at Dick.  “Does that make you feel better or worse, Red?”

Dick sighed and collapsed on the couch next to Nix.  He tipped his head back against the cushion and closed his eyes.  “I don’t know, honestly.  It’s weird.”  He opened one eye to gaze at Nix.  “It’s weird, right?”

Nix chuckled.  “Oh, definitely.”  He turned slightly, to better face Dick.  “If it helps, I don’t just sit here and listen to you.  It’s like…reading in a crowded room.  Or talking when the tv is on.  I usually just tune the background noise out.  I have to choose to focus on it.”

Dick sighed and turned slightly toward Nix.  “So…?”

“So I wasn’t listening to you until you texted me.”  He lifted his book.  “I was reading.”

Dick nodded in understanding and closed his eyes again.  As he relaxed, his leg fell against Nix’s, but he made no effort to move it.  Nix gazed down at the point of contact.   “Are you really okay with all this?”  Nix asked.

Dick seemed to think about it for a second, before he said “Yeah.  I mean…it’s a lot to take in.  It does freak me out.”  He opened his eyes and focused on Nix when he said, “But, I uh…I trust you, too, Lew.  So yeah, I’m okay.”

Now it was Nix’s turn to swallow past the lump in his throat.  He glanced down to where Dick’s hand lay on the couch cushion at his side.  Nix’s blood roared in his ears, and he couldn’t help himself.  He dropped his own hand and inched it toward Dick’s, until his knuckles brushed against Dick’s.  Dick pushed his hand just a fraction closer to Nix’s, so that their knuckles brushed again.  Nix smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Dick dragged himself out of bed in the morning, Nix had already gone to sleep.  But he found Lip sitting in the kitchen, having his coffee and scrolling through the news on his laptop.  “Morning.”  Lip said, glancing up.  “You feeling alright?  You don’t usually sleep this late.”

“Yeah,” Dick said, rubbing the back of his neck, where he’d gotten a crick from where he’d mushed his face into his pillow.  “I was just up late.”

“Mmmm,” Lip hummed.  “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  Dick poured himself a cup of coffee and slumped at the kitchen table across from his friend.  “Just had a lot to think about.”

Lip snorted.  “That’s for sure.”  He took a sip of his coffee.  “It’s a good thing Harry suggested it, right?  I mean, we had one training session and it was a damn revelation.”

Dick shook his head.  “Yeah, I still can’t believe it.”

“And if you weren’t friends with a vampire, we’d still never know.”

Dick knew Lip was waiting for him to deny it, like he had for so long.  Dick didn’t.  “Yeah, we’re lucky Nix agreed to help us.”

“Yeah.  So… what’s on tonight’s agenda?”

Dick shrugged.  “Maybe… speed.  Nix was worried that it might freak us out too much…but we’ve gotta know, right?”

“Yeah.”  Lip took another long sip of his coffee, then said “I think I’m just gonna watch tonight, Dick.  I think participating might be… just a little too much for me.”

“Of course, Lip,” Dick said, nodding.  “Of course.  If it ever gets to be too much, let me know.  We don’t have to keep doing this.”

Lip smiled in relief.  “Thanks, Dick.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Just as the sun sank over the horizon, the office door opened and Nix emerged, hair rumpled, in dark flannel pajama pants and a gray t-shirt.  He carried a small bag in his hands.  “Shower,” he mumbled, then headed into the bathroom.  Dick went into the kitchen to put another pot of coffee on.  As it was brewing, he settled in the living room to check his emails. 

The shower turned off.  Nix emerged, a towel slung low around his hips.  His hair dripped droplets of water that slid, glistening down his chest and arms.  “Oh, sorry,” Nix said, noticing Dick.  He hurried back into the office, but not before Dick noticed the small birthmark Nix had on his hip.  He had another on his right rib.  And a dark trail of hair from his belly button downward.  Suddenly, Dick’s mouth felt dry.  He cleared his throat and bolted for the kitchen.

When Nix returned, he was dressed in jeans and a charcoal t-shirt.  His hair was still damp.  Dick cleared his throat.  “I uh…made coffee.”  He handed a mug to Nix and their fingers brushed.  “You seemed extra tired.  Thought it might help.”

“Thanks,” Nix murmured.  “Yeah, it’ll help.  Plus…who doesn’t love coffee?”  He smiled and made his way to the table.  “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

Dick took a sip of his own coffee to get his thoughts together.  Now he knew Nix could hear his heartbeat, he realized feigning calm was pointless.  “I thought you could show us how fast you are.  Lip’s just gonna watch tonight, though.”

Nix gazed at him from over his coffee.  “You sure?”

“Yeah.”  Dick nodded.

“Alright.”  Nix leaned back in his chair.  “I’ll have to drink a couple bottles first.”  He twisted the handle of the coffee mug for a second.  “I don’t know if you know this or not, but a vampire’s abilities depend in large part on how he feeds.”  Dick motioned for him to continue.  “A starving vampire is a weak vampire.  And we’re usually weakest when we first wake up.  To a point, the more blood we drink, the stronger we are.  But if we have too much, it makes us stupid and sluggish.  Like getting drunk.”  Nix smirked.  “I know, you don’t drink.”  He took another sip of coffee.  “The fresher the blood, the better.  There’s nothing better than fresh hot blood straight from the vein.  Human blood tastes the best.”  He shrugged, “Though animal blood will give us what we need, most vampires prefer humans.”  Nix finished his coffee then went to grab a bottle of blood.  He grimaced at the coldness of it.  “This stuff, for instance, is pretty miserable.  Cold, thick, pig’s blood.”  Nix shuffled back to the table.  “But it does the job.  If I only had one bottle, I’d be slower and weaker than if I had two.”

“So how strong and fast are you without it?”

Nix shrugged.  “Still a lot stronger and faster than you.  But that doesn’t matter.  You should expect any vampire you encounter to have recently fed.  Or to be looking to feed on you.”

“Like the first time I met you.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Nix’s lips.  “I had too much that night.  I was drunk.”  He took a drink of the pig’s blood.  “Still stronger than you, though.”

Dick shook his head.  “When we stumbled upon you, I thought we were done for.  A waking vampire, freshly fed.”

Nix smirked.  “Well, lucky thing I have a weakness for handsome redheads, then, isn’t it?”

“I’m still surprised you didn’t fight back.”

Nix shrugged.  “Don’t be surprised.  I never was one for fighting.  Never liked it.  Not as a human, not as a vampire.”

Dick frowned.  “Really?  Even during the war?”

“Especially during the War.” Nix murmured, “What a senseless thing.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Alright.  First things first,” Nix said, “watch this.”  He strolled up to where Dick stood under the floodlights.  They stared at each other for a second, waiting.  Then Nix smirked, and in a flash, had run a circle around Dick and was back in front of him.  Dick’s hair ruffled slightly from the breeze.  His eyes widened. 

From the porch, Lipton muttered “What the _fuck?_ ”

Nix cocked his head and Dick sighed.  “I shouldn’t be surprised after last night, but I am.  I had no idea you were that fast.”

Nix nodded his head.  “Come on, Red, let’s race.”  Dick frowned, crossing his arms.  Nix chuckled, putting on his most charming smile.  “Come on.  What do you say?”

Dick rolled his eyes like he was about to appease a toddler.  “Fine.  I’ll race you.”

They lined up in the grass, shoulder to shoulder, then took off.  Nix ran at Dick’s side, until Dick elbowed him lightly, exasperated.  Nix laughed and sprinted past him, reached the edge of the property, the sprinted back toward Dick as the man was still racing toward the line.  Nix laughed happily while Dick gaped, eyes wide.  For a human, Dick was pretty fast.  Nix was faster. 

Dick abandoned the race and returned to the light.  He frowned petulantly at Nix.  “Sure, you’re fast.  But how’s your stamina?”

Nix quirked a brow.  “I’ve been known to go all night, Red.  How about you?”

Dick blushed, as red as his hair, and Nix grinned, pleased with him.  Dick cursed under his breath.  “Not what I meant, Nix.”

“I know.”  He smiled wickedly in Dick’s direction.  “If we use a lot of energy, we require a lot of blood.  It’s a trade-off.  Generally vampires are sprinters, rather than long-distance runners.  We run just enough to get what we want, then we relax.”

“Great.  So now I know that I can’t outrun you.”

“Not unless I was injured or something.  Or very tired.”  Nix shook his head.  “You won’t be stronger or faster than any vampire you face, Dick.  That’s why you have to be smarter and more prepared.”  He rolled his shoulders out.  “We should practice in close quarters, that way you can try to anticipate my moves and counter them.”

“How?”

Nix shrugged.  “Try to attack me, and I’ll evade.”

“Alright.”

So they found themselves circling each other under the floodlights, grass glistening wetly below their boots.  Dick held his arm up, pretending he held a stake in his fist, and lunged for Nix.  Nix dodged out of the way easily, then appeared slightly to the right or left of where he’d been.  Dick huffed and lunged again.  Nix evaded. 

Again.  Dick twisted, Nix leapt back.  Dick charged, waving the “stake” wildly.  Nix easily side-stepped him.  Dick groaned.  “Come on, Nix.  It’s pointless doing this.  You’re not even being realistic.  What vampire is just going to dodge all night?”  Dick readjusted his stance.  “Let’s try again.”  He lunged for Nix, and Nix spun behind him, shoving him lightly in the back, so that Dick stumbled, just a bit.  Dick clenched his hand and turned, ready to “stake” Nix, but Nix was already gone.  Dick spun back around and Nix was standing right in front of him.  Nix’s hand shot out, barely visible, and his pale fingers wrapped around Dick’s neck.  Dick sucked in a breath, startled, and stared at Nix.  Nix stared back, dark eyes impossible to read in the glare of the lights.  They held for a moment, before Nix ran his thumb softly over the hollow of Dick’s throat.  Dick gulped and Nix dropped his hand.  Nix took a step back.  “Time for a break?”

Dick swallowed thickly and croaked “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting in the comfort of the living room, Dick’s heartrate returned to normal.  He could still feel the warm, firm grip of Nix’s hand on his throat if he thought about it.  It had startled him, frightened him, even, in a visceral, human way.  But then Nix’s thumb had stroked, so softly, over his skin, and he’d released Dick.  Dick didn’t know what the hell his feelings were about it, now. 

He and Lip had settled on the couch, while Nix took the chair next to them.  “All of you hunters were right about how to kill a vampire,” Nix said, clearing his throat.  He shifted awkwardly in his seat.  “Stake, fire, beheading.  That’ll do it.”  His eyes scanned across the both of them before settling somewhere between them.  “But a lot of things will hurt or deter us.”  He tapped his fingers uneasily on the arm of the chair.

Dick frowned.  “Nix… you don’t have to, if it upsets you.  We can do what we have been.”

“No,” Nix insisted, clearing his throat again, “it’s fine.  Just facts.”  He nodded.  “Right.  Holy water burns like hell.  Crucifixes will keep us at bay because they also hurt if we touch them.”  He nodded to himself.  “Yeah, might be a good idea for you guys to carry one with you.”

“What about garlic?”  Lip asked.

Nix smirked, but it looked forced.  “Tastes delicious.”  When Lip just frowned, Nix shrugged.  “We don’t actually eat.  It was a joke.  It doesn’t do anything to us, really.  Unless it’s a really old vampire.  Then it’s mostly superstition.  Don’t count on it.”

“Alright.”

“You guys had it right, before.  Hunt vampires during the day.  Don’t mess with them at night.  And keep your crosses with you.”

Lip nodded.  “Thanks for the info, Nix.”  He stood.  “I’m headed to bed now, though.  Not used to staying up this late unless we’re on a hunt.”  He waved goodnight and headed into his room.

After he’d gone, Nix moved to the couch in his place.  He settled close, apparently gauging Dick’s reaction.  Dick just watched him with interest.  He gulped, but kept himself from flinching when Nix reached out a trembling hand and brushed his fingers over Dick’s throat, where they’d been an hour or so before.  “I’m sorry.”  Nix murmured.  “You alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Hmmmm,” Nix hummed, dropping his hand.  “I wouldn’t have, you know.”

Dick shrugged awkwardly.  “I’m the one that told you to step it up.”

“Want me to keep my hands to myself next time?”

Dick’s eyes flittered over Nix’s face—concerned, self-conscious eyes, brows pulled down, frown at the corner of his lips—and realized that it had rattled Nix probably more than Dick.  “No.”  Dick said.  Then, he rose from the couch, brushing his hand against Nix’s shoulder as he passed him.  “Want your book?”  Dick asked from the bookshelf.

“Sure,” Nix said, turning to follow Dick with his big, soft brown eyes.

 

 

 

 

They sat at opposite ends of the couch, each reading their books in comfortable silence.  It had taken a while for Nix’s pulse to calm enough to actually read the words. 

He’d been shaken up since their training session.  He’d grabbed Dick intentionally, but he hadn’t anticipated either of their reactions to the move.  Nix was terrified he’d overstepped, that he’d fucked everything up with Dick.  That he’d spooked the hunter.  Dick had been shocked.  Nix still wasn’t sure whether it was because of how fast he was, or the fact that he’d touched Dick in that way.  His hand had been firm but loose.  He hadn’t hurt at all.  But still, he knew Dick must have felt like a mouse that had just been caught by the cat’s claws.  Nix knew these training sessions were precarious.  He could have easily ruined all the trust they’d managed to build thus far.  For what?  To emphasize a point?  Because he hadn’t been able to help himself?  He cursed himself.  Over and over. 

But then he’d realized that Dick sat comfortably on the same couch as him and contentedly read his book.  So Nix had forced himself to take a deep breath and relax his muscles.

Now, his attention was drawn from the story by the sound of a light snore.  Nix glanced over and found Dick slumped at his end of the couch, eyes closed, mouth hanging slightly open.  The hand holding his book dangled over the edge of the cushion. 

Nix’s breath caught in his chest, and all of his doubts from earlier in the night melted away.  He understood how precious this moment was, and what it truly meant.  Dick had fallen asleep in Nix’s presence.  He was truly vulnerable in this moment—head thrown back to expose his pale, freckled throat.  Mouth gone soft in sleep.  Limbs long and loose.  Dick really did trust him.

Nix watched him for a moment, feeling warmth well in his chest, followed by a fierce protectiveness.  With shaking hands, Nix rose and removed the book from Dick’s hand, marking his spot for him.  Then he grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over the hunter. 

Nix resettled himself at his end of the couch and let out a deep breath and all the tension he’d held onto.  He continued with his book, eyes glancing at Dick every so often. 

 

 

 

 

The edge of dawn cast the sky in pinks and golds, and the soft light of a new day woke Nix.  He groaned, confused at why he was exposed to the sun.  He began a lazy stretch, shoulder popping, but stopped abruptly when he couldn’t move his leg.  Nix bolted up and his jaw dropped. 

He’d fallen asleep on the couch as well, across from where Dick still slept.  Under the throw blanket, their legs had tangled together.  Nix gulped and gently untangled his legs from Dick’s.  He stood and readjusted the blanket over his friend.  Huffing a breath, Nix ran a hand through his messy hair and retreated to his bedroom, where he blessedly shut out the light.  He laid down on the futon and folded his hands over his chest.  He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, dear readers. Please let me know what you thought of it! Also, feel free to come say hi on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid.


End file.
